Secret Operations Interrupted!
by LycoX
Summary: Secret missions are all fun and games until someone crashes in on the fun! A little What If? idea where if things had ended a little differently in the flash back scenes in 'The Return'.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Operations...**

**Interrupted!**

**Disclaimer: Well this past week's Arrow episode has given me more inspiration yet again. Wah ha ha ha! Oh and I own nothing but the idea here.**

* * *

Despite the rather seriousness of the situation and its dangers that he and Oliver were in currently thanks to Waller. Maseo was feeling that it was still surprisingly going well after his partner thankfully had shown up. Of course he should have realized that something was bound to muck it up now. And little did he know that it was going to happen. And would give Waller another reason to be unhappy with not only him, but Oliver as well. It was when he, Oliver, and the young unfortunate indvidual who had a suitcase of sorts handcuffed to his hand containing a pretty deadly virus were standing out in the streets with the crashed SUV and China White sleeping like a baby after getting knocked out. Conferring on what to do next after Queen's rather impressive threat to the previously mentioned unfortunate individual. A helicopter soon appeared from out of what seemed like practically no where with sirens in the distance that were growing closer pretty darn quick. Causing Maseo to curse, managing to surprise Oliver as pretty much everything they dealt with had yet to cause the older man to utter something like that til now.

Naturally, Oliver being who he was due to previous experience before the Island and all the crap he'd been through in the last near 3 years wasn't too concerned. But he wasn't going to say anything about it to Maseo. And quickly came up with a plan, one that would at least seem smart considering their limited options. That and he didn't think the SUV would even work after it crashing. "Alright, I've got an idea here. One you probably won't like considering the situation and the over bearing scary as hell She-Devil. But its the best I got right now." He began knowing that being as assertive as he could was the best way to handle the situation.

Maseo looked at him with eyebrows raised as he wondered just what the younger man was thinking. "Go on."

"You take our friend and the package and get out of here. I'll stay by the SUV with our other guest. That way the police only get one of us." Yep, this was a plan that Maseo did not like. At all. And said as much.

"Its the best option we have right now, at least the She-Devil won't be too angry over it." Maseo had to admit that Oliver did have a point. But he wondered just how wrong exactly the young man would be about Waller's anger. And also felt that the She-Devil nickname fit rather well for that woman.

Sighing in resignation, he nodded at Oliver. "Very well, but if this wounds up getting me and my family killed. I swear I will come back and haunt you for whatever remains of the rest of your life." He told him dead seriously.

Oliver kept his sigh of relief on the inside but nodded, thanking whoever for the lucky break. "Understood, and good luck. Would say it was nice knowing you but the circumstances would make me a liar." Maseo could only grin at that.

"Same to you my friend. Same to you, I'm sure my wife will be thrilled about the possiblity of you no longer being around." Receiving a huff of laughter, he then indicated to the resident unfortunate individual to begin walking. And soon the two were gone in the direction Oliver assumed Maseo's vehicle was in.

Choosing to lean on the SUV next to China White's unconcious self, he waited for his audience to arrive. And nearly 3 minutes later, they did. Of course had he known that Laurel's father was going to be at this he might have re-considered things. And would also marvel at the fact the man could move fast when he wanted too at a later time. "FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Came the shouts of several police officers. And Oliver quickly complied, not in the mood to be possibly shot at anymore than he already had been.

Detectives Lance and Hilton were the first to him, which would wind up giving Hilton's partner one hell of a shock. "OLIVER QUEEN!? How the hell are you here!?" Several exclamations of surprise could then be heard over that.

Oliver being Oliver cause he knew it would likely rile the man up despite the fact it would be tacky and a very bad idea. Merely smirked at the man. "Well sir, when a man and a woman love each other very much.." He was interrupted by an angry shout of "Oh shut the hell up!" From the good Detective Lance.

Hilton wisely chose to look away to hide the smile on his face as even he couldn't help but find that funny. He just hoped that Lance wouldn't do something stupid. Or at least wait til at a later time. Choosing to take action he spoke up quickly. "Son, as nice as it is to see you, I am going to have to place you under arrest. And is she dead?" Lance went over to check on her to find out as the other officers were too busy checking out everything else.

"No, just knocked out." Came his reply. Hilton nodded and began to read Oliver his rights while Lance cuffed the woman up as well. Also indicating to two nearby officers to come over and pick her up.

"Alright, put her in my car. We can put you in with her. You two are probably such good friends as it is anyway." Lance said sarcastically. Not giving a damn how nasty it may have sounded. Or what he was likely implying. Oliver wisely kept his mouth shut this time, but was worried that White would possibly wake up.

_Here's to hoping and praying she doesn't, cause we're all probably deader than I am. _Came the slightly sarcastically but serious thought.

_Gotta love having someone on the inside for these kinds of things. _Hilton thought to himself as well as they all got into the car. Letting other detectives and police officers handle the rest.

**About an hour and a half later...**

Ever since getting to the precinct, Oliver had been at Lance's desk wondering why he hadn't been thrown into an interrogation room. As he had figured it would have been the first thing the older man would have done. But as earlier, wisely kept his mouth shut. The stares at him also hadn't stopped and he had a feeling this was already all over the news too. Which as far as he was concerned it was both a good thing and a bad thing. But one thought did repeat itself a time or two. _Hah! Take that Waller! Oh mighty She-Devil! _If Waller ever found out about that particular thought, she'd likely castrate him and then kill him. Probably leave him in a desert to rot too.

Lance finally came back to his desk after a very long talk with his superior and sat down. And then promptly glared at Oliver. "So you mind telling me where ya been all this time? Is my Sara even alive? Is White Hair your latest floozy?" He fired off in rapid succession, surprisingly keeping the rage he felt in check. Maybe all the raging he did earlier at Laurel was some odd sort of help in that regard. Something he'd have a drink over later.

Oliver had looked down at the mention of Sara and gave a response. "Hell, I'm sorry, and oh Hell no." Were his three if short responses.

Lance only huffed at the answers he got. As much as he wanted to grill the punk about his Sara, he had to remain professional for the time being. But before he could go further, he was interrupted by the arrival of the Queens, the Merlyn boy, and his daughter. _Great, they all just had to come. _Came his fairly sour thought at them. Especially the fact that Laruel would even bother to show up for this.

"Lance, why is my son being held here!?" Came the very frantic question from a very frantic Momma Queen.

"Geez buddy, you've looked better." Was Tommy's only response that came with a big grin on his face. Laurel and Thea for a few obvious reasons were shocked into silence at the sight of Oliver.

Oliver only smirked at his best friend while Lance glared hotly at everyone. "He's here cause we found him at a crime scene. And he's not leavin' until we have the answers to what we need to know." He stated with finality. Something Moira was understandably unhappy with and let it be known. Walter's hand on her shoulder calmed her somewhat.

Oliver then interrupted. "Look, as much as I would LOVE to say anything. I really can't right now. The Beast Incarnate would probably kill me for talking." Though his tone was joking, those present could hear the seriousness in his tone. Of course that didn't keep Lance from scoffing on that.

"Beast Incarnate? What, you get married or something and you don't wanna let her know you been steppin' out like the punk you are?" He asked the punk in question in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Oliver noticeably turned pretty green at that and groaned loudly. "Ughh... That is a disgusting thing to think! You got a bucket I can use?" The mere thought of Waller being ANYTHING like that was enough to make him sick. Those present raised their eyebrows at that response while Detective Lance just smirked. Inwardly feeling a ton of joy over making the punk squirm.

Just then, the Beast Incarnate, also known as the She-Devil walked in like she owned the place with Maseo trailing along behind her. "Why ever would you need a bucket for Mr. Queen?" She had only shown up for the last part and not knowing something fully always bugged the hell out of her.

Everyone looked at her and Oliver himself just turned greener at the sight of her. "I'm... I'm not touching that." He responded, even if he had a 20 foot pole he wasn't touching that.

Waller only raised an eyebrow at him, Maseo was pretty curious himself too. "And just who are you? Kid's wife or a new lay?" Lance just couldn't help himself.

Waller looked at him like she would an idiot. Now figuring out why Mr. Queen looked rather green. Maseo however started to grin, as he knew his young friend detested the woman nearly as much as he did. Tommy then noticed him. "Hey! I remember you! You're that cop who saved my ass!"

Maseo looked at him in surprise over that and Waller decided to leave it alone for the time being. Curious yet again and hating it. "I... Unfortunately have no idea of what you speak of sir." Came Maseo's response, though he had the feeling it wasn't going to deter Oliver's friend.

"Riiiight, sure ya don't." Was the dis-believing rejoinder of one Tommy Merlyn. Quite a few were curious as hell over that and Laurel resolved to ask him about it at some other time.

_I want to slap the hell out of that bastard. _Laurel thought darkly when looking at her former boyfriend again. Had Oliver known, he probably would have given her the go ahead to do so. As he knew he deserved it.

Waller then spoke up. "Is that why so green Mr. Queen? The thought of me as your wife? Even in a bikini on our honeymoon is enough to make you sick?" She smirked at him, loving the fact she could screw with him like this.

If it was possible, he would have turned greener and just groaned again. Maseo was fighting to keep from laughing while Mrs. Queen was getting unhappier by the minute. Laurel had to admit to herself however that she was enjoying Ollie's discomfort a whole hell of a lot. _I don't know who this woman is, but what she's doing serves him right. _

Thea however was getting a little unhappy herself over the crap her big brother was getting. _He's back! Why can't we all just be nice!_

Tommy had to admit to himself he was also enjoying this too. But the lady who was giving his best friend hell was someone even he didn't want to mess with. She radiated danger in waves. He briefly wondered if his father would go for it. And then shuddered. _Talk about the potential step mom from Hell. _He thought to himself.

"Can we please be serious here?" Mrs. Queen grounded out, annoyed for several obvious reasons. Not that either Detective Lance or Waller particularly cared.

Waller nodded at the woman, and being the good judge of character she is. Could see the steel within Mr. Queen's mother. Something she had to further mold within Oliver Queen, despite how it annoyed her at times. "Very well, let's get down to business then. Detective, I will need to have Mr. Queen and the woman brought in with him to be let go and into my custody." The good detective could only scoff yet again over the nerve of the woman.

"Oh yeah? And just who the hell are you exactly to be coming up in to here and demanding that?" If she was protecting the punk, he definitely planned to give her what for.

Regarding him yet again like she would an idiot she spoke up. "I'm sure you may have heard of Argus? Well Detective Lance, I am a representative of it and Mr. Queen's handler. The woman in question is a member of the Triad and somone we've been after for quite sometime. So I believe I'm well within my rights to be demanding anything." Was her fairly frosty response.

_Ohh he's done it now... And seriously, where's that bucket?_ Oliver thought to himself, as he really wished he had it.

Protests were then heard from those present. But a glare from Waller silenced them all. It was then that a man from the military arrived along with 4 men. Giving a nod to everyone present before speaking to Waller. "Agent Waller, good work with your men in having the bio-weapon secured." Waller nodded at the man. Not necessarily caring if she was further praised or not.

The man then looked at the group and noticed that Agent Queen was looking rather green. And figured this would make for an interesting answer. "Agent Queen, why so green son?"

Oliver looked at him wondering who the guy was. And hoping he wasn't about to somehow be screwed over. "Because... Because the thought of the Beast Incarnate over there being my wife or anything close to intimate with me is just disgusting. And who are you?" Waller turned to Maseo with an intense glare as he had started to laugh a bit loudly. Something Oliver was kind of shocked over since the man was fairly serious and somewhat stoic unless around his family and even then not much laughter could be heard from him.

The man simply smiled before speaking. "Well, as enlightening... As that is. Its best to leave that alone for now. As for your question son, I am General Matthew Shrive. And I'm here to debrief you and bring in Chien Na Wei due to her Triad connections and Terrorist like actions. Officer, un-cuff him and then have someone escort my men to obtain Na Wei. Agent Waller will accompany them to make sure everything goes alright." Detective Lance went to protest but the General put a stop to that and he complied, though not liking it one bit.

Hilton who had been walking towards them just in time, then took the 4 soldiers and Waller to grab China White. Whom was also not a very happy camper after she had woken up in her cell. After getting the cuffs off him, Oliver stood up and rubbed his wrists. "Why can't you people just leave me be now? I've done what was asked." Was his slightly depressing question. Moira quickly went to hug her son, burying her head in his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her in kind.

"I'm afraid this is a necessary action Agent Queen. But you won't be too far from your family I can assure you. And once the debriefing is over. You can return home as soon as you like. I'll even bring you home myself if you prefer."

Oliver sighed and Moira knew then that she was going to have to wait a bit more before she could truly have her son back. The realization left her in tears and Thea herself was not far behind. Tommy wasn't a happy camper either and Laurel? Well, she wasn't too bothered. As far as she was concerned the jerk could go rot in a dark hole somewhere. "Fine, but I just hope this won't take too long." Oliver finally said, getting a nod from the General.

"So long as you co-operate fully son, it will be as quick as can be." Oliver gave a nod to that in understanding. Fully intending to be very co-operative. And hoped that not only would he gain his own freedom, but that Maseo and his family would be able to as well. Maybe Tatsu would let him introduce Akio to Thea?

_Something to think about later on. _He thought to himself. And motioned for Thea to come join the hug. Which she did with speed.

"Ollie we just got you back! How can you leave again!?" She cried out tearfully. Which just made Oliver want to cry himself.

"Speedy, you heard the man, I'll be back as soon as possible. And when we get back I'll be all yours for as long as you want. I promise." And that was a promise he fully intended to keep. Even leveling a mild glare at Tommy to keep him from getting any ideas.

"Okay Ollie.." She responded quietly. Oliver leaned down a bit to kiss her on her head.

The moment was ruined when Chien Na Wei, whom was being escorted came into the room and glared harshly at the sight of Oliver and Maseo. "You fools! When I get free, and I promise you I will, I will come after you both with the full might of the Triad at my side! You will regret ever doing this to me!" And then started to curse them in Chinese. While Oliver's friends and family didn't understand a word of what she was now saying. They all still blanched over her previous words.

Unfortunately for Oliver, his mouth was quicker then his brain. "Sheesh, didn't your parents ever teach you your manners?" Having had spent time in Hong Kong with the Yamashiros had taught him a lot of the langauge, so he knew perfectly well what she was saying.

China White merely seethed in anger, as even she knew to try and attempt anything at the time would be a very bad idea. And then was pushed to move on. Waller before she walked out of sight called back to Oliver. "Perhaps Mr. Queen we can arrange a viewing of some kind with me and a bikini?" The sight of him going back to a dark green again gave her great joy as she then left.

"Urghh..." Oliver groaned and his mother and sister quickly moved away as he went for a near by trash bucket and emptied his stomach.

"Someone get the man a breath mint on the double!" Ordered the good General while Maseo just laughed again.

A near by officer handed Oliver a breath mint and he took it quickly muttering a thanks to the man. He then looked at his family. "I love you both, so much. I'm sorry this is happening, but I will be back as soon as I can." Receiving another hug from the two he then pulled away to begin to walk away.

He and Tommy had their own little hug, but once near Laurel she grabbed hold of him and slapped the life out of him. Causing him to stumble over. _Ha! Good one sweety!_ The good detective rejoiced in his head. That slap could likely be heard all the way in Central City.

Muttering lowly to himself, Oliver walked onwards with the General and Maseo and a heavy heart at the thought of having to leave again. Even if only for a short time But ready as Hell to get things over with. And to later consider what he would do about his father's last request from the video message.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whoo! Holy cow this one took me a bit! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this what if one shot of mine! If anyone would like to continue it from here. Feel free but please let me know! And now... back to your regularly scheduled programming. R and R!**


	2. 3 Choices

**Secret Operations...**

**Interruped!**

**The Possibilities**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this bit of writing. Essentially this is going to offer three possible ways to continue Secret Operations... Interrupted!**

* * *

**The Bad News**

A knocking on the front doors of the Queen mansion had brought Raisa quickly to them. Hoping it was Mr. Oliver who was for whatever reason deciding to be polite. Unfortunately however, the person on the other side wasn't Mr. Oliver. But a man in a military outfit along with several other soldiers and two people who weren't in military dress. "Hello! How may I help you?"

"My name is General Shrieve and I was hoping you could get me Mrs. Queen please. As I have some rather urgent news to share." Something about his tone was something the long time maid of the Queens just didn't like but she told the man she would go and search for Mrs. Queen while they were more than welcome to come inside and wait in the living room.

While they waited on the lady of the house to arrive, Thea came by and noticed the guests and easily remembered the Asian guy and the military man who'd shown up at separate times during the unfortunate short return of her big brother. "Oh hey! I remember you two! If you guys are here, then where's Ollie!?" She asked excitedly at the idea of her big brother finally being back home where he belongs!

The two men and the Asian woman with them just all look at one wither while the other soldiers do nothing but stand at attention. Thea noticed the looks on the three's faces and dread starts to fill her stomach. Before she could say anything though, her mom came rushing into the room. "Where is my son!?" She hoped the urgent news wasn't horrible.

The General stood up and walked over to Moira and looked her right in the eyes as he spoke. "On our way from the base to here 3 days ago, we were ambushed and we were forced to separate. At this time we are still unsure as to who the ambushers are, but we are looking into it. As of right now, we honestly have no idea where Mr. Queen and the son of the Yamashiros are. But we are doing everything we can to locate them." He had gestured to the two Asian looking people who had accompanied him and his solddiers here.

Thea wanted to scream at the frustration of it all as tears started to well up in her eyes. Moira just look horrirfied. "I know this is likely a horrible time to ask, but I was wondering if you would be willing to allow the Yamashiros to stay here until Mr. Queen and young Akio manage to find their way here? We will of course with your permission, have a few soldiers stay around to help guard the perimeter."

Surprising Thea, her mother nodded her approval of that. As the woman was honestly curious about the two her son had obviously known for some time if they were apparently willing to allow him to escape a bad situation with their son. Thea could only hope and pray that this wouldn't end horribly.

**The Ride Home that Turned into a War Zone...**

The ride home for Oliver had been pleasant until something had blown up the lead in their convoy. And now, in one of the busier sections of the city of Starling. It was pretty much all out war as it was apparent that the Triad were out to kill them all for locking away Chien Na Wei. And to top it all off, a news chopper was in the air broadcasting it to every tv in the city. Making many feel horrirfied by what they were seeing. SWAT Teams were on their way and there was a rumor that Detective Lance had said something rather negative about how even coming home that the Queen kid could cause trouble just for that alone. It was a damn good thing Moira hadn't been there to hear it. As she would not have been happy about it!

Oliver had quickly reached into the Humvee to grab his bow and arrows to make use of them since he had already long ran out of bullets for his gun. "Son, just what the hell are you doing!?" The General asked as he finally had a moment to notice what the kid was doing.

Oliver looked over at the man as Maseo continued to return fire while Tatsu held their son protectively. "I'm making use of a skill set." Was all he said before preparing an arrow, quickly standing up and firing it at the first target he saw. A target he successfully took out at that.

Something that had made viewers wonder how in the hell he managed to pull that off. Lance being Lance wanted to arrest him the next time he saw him. Hilton had to be the one to point out how unreasonable he was being on that one considering the situation the kid's in. Laurel, Tommy, Moira, and Thea were all equally shocked and or in tears over what was going on. And considering Thea's earlier use of archery before her big brother went missing, she could appreciate his use of archery in this situation and honestly looked forward to a chance to bond with him over it.

Looking upwards, Oliver noticed a gunman on a low rooftop and quickly went running towards another car for protection as the ones he left behind yelled at him to get back there. And as he did so, he let his arrow fly and yet again hit his mark. The rooftop shooter fell hard to the ground, making many wince over it. Thea honestly was impressed as not even she could pull something like that off. Moira just wanted this whole nonsense to be over with so that she could have her baby boy home.

**The Time he Returned with out Issues...**

It was a warm and sunny day with nice windy breezes as Oliver made his way to the front doors of his home with bags in hand. A huge smile could be seen on his face as he made his way to those doors and the sights inside he dreamed of seeing once again. Testing the door once he got to it, he found it surprisingly unlocked and decided to just go on in. Slowly walking inside to take in everything as he wondered where his mother, his sister, and Raisa may be. And even called out for them. His sister was the first to respond, and she immediately ran to him and jumped into his arms as he dropped his bags to hug her tightly. Tears in both of their eyes, and soon their mother came rushing forward as well to join in on the hug with Raisa watching.

Oliver noticed her and motioned for her to join in. Something she quite happily did. For the first time in a good long while, he was home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alrighty! Here we are with three different possibilities to choose from here. I definitely look forward to seeing everyone's thoughts on which possibility of his return home you'd like to see explored. I'll run with the option everyone seems to want. Although the story likely won't be a long one though. R and R!**


End file.
